The invention relates to a method of making pourable, plastic-bound explosive charges or rocket propellants.
Plastic-bound explosive charges have a relatively high insensitivity despite having a high effective power. They are composed of reactive polymers with an explosive material or an admixture of explosive materials; the explosive material can be octogen, hexogen, pentaerythritol tetranitrate. Mixtures of the polymer and explosive material is undertaken prior to curing. The proportion of polymers is approximately 10 to 20 weight %.
One problem when making plastic-bound explosive charges is that if the solid substance content increases, meaning as the proportion of explosive material increases, the viscosity of the mixture can increase to such a degree that the mixture is no longer pourable. The theoretical limit of explosive material content in plastic-bound explosive charges which have a viscosity low enough to be pourable differs from the actual or empirical explosive material content in plastic bound explosive charges which are, in fact, pourable. Theoretically, the limit for a pourable mixture is at 92 weight %, but in practice the limit for a pourable mixture has turned out to be approximately 90 weight %. In addition, explosive charges having such a high solid substance content can be poured only if the crystal grain sizes for the explosive substance used for the explosive charge are within a predetermined diameter range. Thus, a relatively cost-intensive screening of grain fractions is required.
In a previously unpublished patent application, applicant proposed adding 0.1 to 10 weight % of extremely fine-grained vanadium, niobium, tantalum, chromium, molybdenum or tungsten powder or a mixture of two or more of these powders to the respective explosive charge. The powder grains should have an essentially spherical shape. When using these metal powders, which have a very small specific surface owing to the spherical shape of the powder grains, it has surprisingly turned out that they act like liquid lubricants between the rough-grained explosive substance particles (tribological effect), so that a relatively low viscosity results.
Testing by the applicant has shown that when mixing the metal powders into the plastic-bound explosive charges or the rocket propellants, the viscosity reduction is still not at an optimum. This is due to polar groups that frequently attach themselves to the metal powder surface and react with the isocyanates of the plastic-bound explosive charges or the rocket propellants. In turn, this leads to an increase in the viscosity of the respective mixture. The same is true in particular for the OH groups that are attached to the surface as a result of the effect of humidity in the air. However, other polar groups attached to the metal surfaces (e.g. carboxyl groups) can also lead to an increase in the viscosity. In particular, reaction between hydroxyl terminated polybutadiene (HTPB) a diol, together with isocyanate produces polyurethanes. If the polar groups on the surface of the small particles, which have a large specific surface react with isocyanate, an increasing viscosity results. The saturating process decreases the specific surface and cause the lower viscosity.
It is the object of the invention to provide a method of making insensitive, pourable, plastic-bound explosive charges or rocket propellants with a high (e.g. about 88-90%, and preferably greater than 88%) proportion of solid substance, thereby making it possible to avoid an increase in the viscosity caused by polar groups attached to the metal powder surface.
This object is solved according to the invention with the features listed in claim 1. Additional, particularly advantageous embodiments of the invention are disclosed in the dependent claims.
The invention essentially is based on the idea of saturating (blocking or reacting) the polar groups of the metal powder with xe2x80x94SiR3 groups; in xe2x80x94SiR3, Si is silicon; and R is an organic residue, for example hydrocarbyl, which in turn may be alkyl or aryl of 1 to 20 carbon atoms. Treatment of the metal powder with a source of xe2x80x94SiR3 occurs prior to mixing the metal powder into the explosive mixture. As a result, the polar groups can no longer react with the isocyanates, the specific surface of the respective metal powder is reduced and the viscosity of the explosive charge drops. Alkyl residues and aryl residues are considered for the organic residues; the alkyl residues are more reactive.
It has proven to be particularly advantageous if trimethyl chlorosilane (Me3SiCl) is used for saturating the polar groups on the metal powder. This agent reacts immediately with the OH groups and forms a silyl ether (xe2x80x940xe2x80x94SiMe3).